One in the Same
by Lillia Delauney
Summary: Relena makes a new friend, that's all I'm going to say, I promise it's not bad, and it's just a one shot too


****

One in the Same

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, they belong to their original makers…so sue me, but you want get anything…me broke.

Warnings: Heero and Relena pairing, and Trowa and…well just read and you'll find out. 

(First person POV, but it's not Relena's, Heero's, or Trowa's)

Have you ever noticed Relena Peacecraft and me are one in the same? We share similar things, traits even. Over the years I have gotten to know her, and we have become best friends. We would talk about everything. From my dead grandfather, and her dead father…to two certain pilots that had captured our hearts. 

I really don't know how it happened, just out of the blue and bang we're instant friends. I was in the Sank Kingdom, doing some business for my deceased grandfather, and I had some time off. I went walking on the golden sands of the most beautiful beach I had ever seen. The bluish-green of the seawater glittered like millions of diamonds as the sun started setting, painting the sky in an assortment of oranges, pinks, purples, and blues. 

I had slipped away from my normal group of bodyguards and Preventers, and I think that's exactly what she did too. As I was walking, I stumbled upon her. She was just sitting there in the sand, looking out upon the waves with her legs stretched our before her and her sandals thrown off somewhere. Her crystal blue eyes were closed and she bore an expression of peace. Her honey blond hair blew gently in the wind, and she was in the words of one reporter, the true portrait of a princess. 

I gripped my shoes tighter, wondering if I dare approach royalty, but then I laughed to myself for I was also considered royalty. Still, I hesitated before sitting down next to her. I looked out at the ocean, the quiet waves lapping at the shore. She opened her eyes and turned to look at me, a flicker of surprise running through her eyes before a gentle smile tugged at her lips. She sat up and also turned to look out at the ocean.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked softly.

She smiled again and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "I could ask the same of you," she replied equally soft.

I also smiled something I thought I wouldn't do for a long time. I laughed wryly to myself; after all, it has been two years since the Eve Wars and I should have gotten over my grandfather's death by now. Still, a twinge of hurt gripped my heart as I thought this, yet it disappeared rather quickly.

"I just escaped. Wanted to think about everything," I finally said.

She just merely nodded and kept silent, knowing I was going to say more. "And just to get my mind off work, to think about my grandfather's death," I explained, a tear slipping down my cheek slowly.

Relena nodded. "I understand. I escaped myself, wanting to think about my father, both of them…and my mother, both of them…and my brother…" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, yet I knew she was far to proud to let them fall in front of me.

"To think about work, to think about life and how we lost everything," I finished for her. She merely nodded once more. 

"Everything just seems so different now," she said, turning to look at me. 

I nodded in understanding. "Yea I know. Here we are, working are asses off, yet we should be out having the time of our lives like any other seventeen year old," I said, my voice turning bitter at my words. 

She nodded. "Yea, what I wouldn't give to have a normal life," she replied, watching the waves.

We both sighed at the same time, and then broke out into giggles. "Listen to us, we sound so cliché," I managed to say through my giggles. 

She smiled in agreement. "Yet you have to admit, it is pretty funny," she said, which brought on another round of giggles.

As soon as we calmed down, it started getting dark and since we were hungry we decided to go to a small café nearby. As we waited for our food to come, we started talking. We talked about our jobs, our lives, what happens in our jobs, our families, what we had to go through, and our secrets. When our food came, our conversation, with the help of me, shifted over to the five-gundam pilots that had fought for peace and won it.

"So, have you seen or heard from any of the gundam pilots lately?" I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow and a smile graced her lips. "Well, they're my personal bodyguards," she replied, laughing at my reaction. 

I giggled also. "So, which gundam pilot do you like?" she questioned me. 

I must have blushed scarlet red, because she again giggled at me. "Come on, tell me please?" she said, giving me puppy dog eyes. 

I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to think if I should tell her, but in the end I threw caution to the wind. "Trowa Barton," I said and met her eyes, which were filled with amusement. 

"Well, he _is_ cute, isn't he?" she said, making both of us go into a fit of giggles. I nodded in agreement, seeing as I couldn't talk through my laughing.

When we calmed down I asked her the same question. "Heero Yuy," she said simply, as if it were the most common thing in the world. 

I laughed and she joined in as well. We paid for our meal and left, still giggling and clutching our sore sides. We went shopping and must have at least spent over 300 dollars, give or take a few hundred. She then invited me to sleep over at her house that night and of course I more than happily obliged. It was sorta like a sleepover thing, and I wanted to get to know Relena more, and she in turn wanted to get to know me too. 

Three years later, I stand in the same spot, looking out at the ocean as the waves splash upon the golden sand. The sun is starting to set, once more painting the sky with its luscious colors and reddish-gold rays. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn my head to see Relena, my best friend, standing next to me. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" I question softly.

She smirks. "I could ask you the same thing," she replies.

"Just thinking about how we're now twenty and how everything has changed," I tell her, pushing some of my still shoulder-length golden blonde hair behind my ears. 

She does the same with her honey blonde hair. Her crystal blue eyes glitter with happiness as do my diamond blue. I sigh happily, fingering my diamond wedding ring as she does the same with her sapphire one. I turn to her and hug her, my only best friend, no sister. She does the same to me and I know we're both happy that we have each other as best friends, nope excuse me, that we have each other as sisters. 

We hear someone lightly clearing their throat behind us and we turn to see our husbands watching us. Both are smirking at us. Relena smiles at her husband, Heero Yuy, and I of course smile and wink at my husband, Trowa Barton. 

"It seems they want us to give something to them Relena Peacecraft-Yuy. So do we give it to them?" I question, watching them both.

"I think we should Sylvia Noventa-Barton," she says slyly. 

We smirk and run to our husbands, both picking us up and twirling us around. Trowa's lips touch mine in a heated kiss as my feet touch the feathery sand. I look over to Relena to see her and Heero doing the same as us. She winks at me, and I wink in return. 

One thought crosses our minds as the sun starts to set, bright white stars starting to twinkle to life. 

**__**

-We're one in the same- 

A/N: well, what do you guys think? Just something off the top of my head. I was reading a lot of fanfics that had Relena and Sylvia bashing, and of course I'm a Relena fan, and a somewhat Sylvia fan, so I decided to put them as best friends. I also liked the idea of Trowa and Sylvia together, so sue me. Flame me, and I'll just laugh in your face. Please review everyone, I'm trying to hit at least 20 reviews, if you're the twentieth reviewer, I'll write you in any story…chapter, lemon…I don't care what you pick…just review. ~Lillia~

****


End file.
